Flight From Sorrow's End
by Han Xiang
Summary: This is a What If Fic? What if it was the Sunfolk who were chased out of their home, forced to cross the desert, and tricked by the trolls?
1. Chapter 1

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 1**

"Elves!" Zhantee whispered excitedly. "Elves just like us!"

Though Rayek felt his heart pound in excitement at his friend's words, he couldn't stop the suspicion that followed close after. Not even two weeks had fully passed since his people were driven from their oasis home by a tribe of invading humans. They'd thought they'd found shelter with the trolls - but instead the back-stabbing tunnel dwellers had trapped them here. In a harsh land of unknown and untold dangers his gentle people were ill-prepared to deal with. "They have warm furs, atleast. And fresh meat!"

"Elves...just like us..."

"No, not like us, Zhantee!" Rayek hissed at his friend. "Look how pale their skin is. And those mangy beasts surrounding them. And they live in trees! It's barbaric."

"You don't think they'd give us food and shelter if we asked?" Zhantee's face fell.

"We aren't going to ask. I swallowed my pride for the trolls; asked for aid. And look where it got us. From now on the Sunfolk don't ask for anything. We take what we want. We have those No-humps we stole from the humans. Now we'll use them!"

* * *

"Redlance - you shouldn't be out here in the cold." Nightfall sighed, going over to where Redlance was coaxing life out of a few plants stubbornly growing along the river despite the cold setting in. His plant-shaping powers had emerged in time to save the woods from the humans' fire only ta few turns of the season ago. But her chosen lifemate had never fully recovered from either the abuse of the humans or the tolling use of his powers.

"I can't stay inside the Holt all the time. I'm perfectly safe here."

"Safe and freezing! Brrr!" Nightfall wrapped her arms around him. "Come. Let's go get you warmed up!"

*What did you have in mind?* Redlance teased her gently. The sound of hoofbeats interrupted them. "Huh?"

"What's that?" Nightfall looked up. "Humans this close to the Holt?"

Moonshade, tanning near the edge of the glen surrounding the Holt, stood - sniffing the wind. "I don't smell humans - " She let out a gasp as she was forced to leap aside from a No-Hump and its elven rider.

*Treestump! Clearbrook! One-Eye! Come Quickly!* Nightfall sent to her tribemates, jumping up and pulling her bow off her back. Redlance wavered as he stood - picking up his spear.

"We need these more than you, Paleskin!" Dodia yanked the fresh furs onto her horse.

Rainsong let out a scream as her basket of white-cold berries were speared out of her hand from where she'd just emerged from the holt.

"Alot more! Forgive me!" Zhantee took the basket, his No-Hump barely dodging an attack by one of the wolves.

One-Eye and Clearbrook emerged from the Holt, swords at the ready, but one rider purposefully skidded their mount to a stop - throwing dust and snow into their faces. "Ha! These pale ones aren't as tough as they look!"

"We'll see about that!" Nightfall sent an arrow at the rider.

With a snarl, Rayek held out his hand - stopping the arrow a hair's breath from his tribemate. "Don't get careless, Shushen!" He warned. Turning he rode toward the archer - clearly the greatest threat.

"Stop!" Redlance pushed himself in front of Nightfall. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" He was shaking from the sudden exertion.

"Weaklings shouldn't take up weapons!" Rayek's dagger cut through the spear and he booted the treeshaper aside.

"Redlance! You!" Nightfall whirled on the stranger, her eyes narrowing. But then they widened.

Gold eyes met amber - and Rayek found that there was a hunger that could eclipse any he had ever known!

'No! High Ones, no!' Nightfall stumbled back, but without thinking, Rayek reached down to grab her wrist and yank her onto the No-Hump with him.

"Nightfall...!" Redlance called weakly, struggling to push himself up.

"Sunfolk, scatter!" Rayek ordered and they retreated swiftly to the surrounding woods.

"Um...and the meat?" Zhantee asked Rayek.

"Meat?" Rayek repeated, as if confused, then glanced down at the elf woman struggling against his hold. "There wasn't time."

"And her?"

"I'll explain later!"

Zhantee winced a little at his sharp reply, but kept riding. 'You'll be explaining it to Leetah - not to me!' He thought.

* * *

Cutter and the rest of the wolfriders rushed into the glen, abandoning their fresh kill in the light snow when they saw their tribemates.  
"What has happened?" Their chief demanded, taking in the hoofprints. "Humans??"

"Elves! Madder than Two-spear!" Moonshade spat. "Riding human's animals!"

"They simply rode in and attacked us, my chief. There was no warning." Rainsong added from where she was helping Redlance to his feet.

"Redlance!" Cutter hurried to his injured tribemate's side.

*Cutter, they took Nightfall! You have to get her back!" Redlance sent desperately - his voice failing him.

Cutter let out a growl. "Don't worry, my friend - we will!"

_To Be Continued..._

Started writing this on the Scroll of Colors Forum awhile back. Figured I should post it here. I seem to be a little stuck on it where I currently am and maybe posting it here will be inspiring. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 2**

The howls that had started distant were getting closer.

"They're following us." Shushen pointed out.

"Thank-you, Shushen - I hadn't noticed that fact!" Rayek snarled.

"Well, what were you thinking capturing her like that?" Dodia glanced back at Nightfall struggling in his arms.

Unable to explain his actions, even to himself, Rayek simply sent a glare her way. Zhantee guided his No-Hump closer to him. "Do you think she has magic?'

"No, or she'd have used it already." Rayek glanced at Nightfall, smirking. "I'm sure she knows how to scream though." Nightfall glowered at him.

* * *

*Why do you think they took Nightfall?* Scouter asked Cutter as he led the group through the forest. *Who are they?*

*We'll know more when we find them, Scouter. We can only hope they haven't injured her.* Cutter told the young scout.

*And if they have...* Strongbow left the threat hanging.

Cutter scowled, but did not respond. 'These are our woods. There's nowhere to hide where we can't find you...'

* * *

"Have you gone mad?" Leetah ranted at her lovemate. The fact that he wasn't paying attention mattered little to her. At first the other Sunfolk had stared in amazement, and even hope, at the unknown maiden - but Rayek had shooed them away with a few harsh words. Dodia and Shushen were busy telling them the story of the raid, while Zhantee had gone to fetch Ahdri. "I can't believe you attacked a group of elves, let alone-"

"An attack would mean we hurt them. We took food and furs. Nothing more." Rayek countered. He winced as Nightfall's elbow dug into his side.

"You took **_her_**." Leetah's voice was cold.

Rayek looked out at the woods beyond the hills in which they'd camped. "That's...different."

Leetah stared at him, and for a moment she could think of nothing to say. She suddenly felt chilled, as an idea began to work its way into her conscious. 'It can't be...No! No, not now!'

"Rayek!" Ahdri came up, followed by Zhantee. "Zhantee has told me what happened." She stared for a minute at Nightfall. "So this is...?"

Rayek winced again as Nightfall bit into his fingers. "Stop that!" He spun her to face him, keeping one hand over her mouth. For a moment they stared at eachother, and Nightfall ceased her struggles.

"Have you tried reasoning with her?" Zhantee couldn't help but ask. Both gold and amber eyes turned a glare on the mild elf.

"Rayek, perhaps you should allow her to speak. You've brought her here. Perhaps we can come to an understanding." Ahdri spoke up.

"But-" Leetah began.

"Healer, why don't you return to the others? If what Zhantee has told me about the wild dogs is true - then those howls mean her people are coming closer - and aren't friendly."

'Healer?' Nightfall couldn't help but look over at Leetah when she heard the title.

"And we have my hot-headed lovemate to thank for that! It's all the more reason for me to stay here - where my skills may be needed." Leetah sat down on a nearby rock determinedly.

"Will you be reasonable for once?" Rayek scowled at her. Taking note of his distraction, Nightfall slammed her foot into the side of Rayek's leg, following it with a blow to his face with her elbow. Rayek released her with a hiss, stumbling back before catching his balance. But Nightfall wasted no time making her escape, letting out a howl as she ran toward the underbrush of the woods at the edge of the hills.

Growling a curse, Rayek moved to give chase, but Zhantee grabbed his arm. "No! She could lead you into a trap!"

"Your bleeding!" Leetah hurried up to him, but Rayek brushed her concern aside - spitting the blood onto the ground.

"It's nothing. We have a larger problem now." He stared out at the woods, missing the startled look Leetah gave him, that quickly turned dark. She glowered at the woods where Nightfall had disappeared into.

"Won't they leave us alone now?" Zhantee queried.

"No..." Rayek spoke slowly, feeling that somehow he knew what her intentions would be. Like he knew her at a level he'd never known anyone. "She's going to fetch them. To bring them here."

"I worry your actions were hasty." Ahdri confessed to Rayek. "Could we not have asked for their help?"

"As we did the tunnel dwellers?" Rayek asked pointedly.

Ahdri winced. "But they weren't elves."

"Elves who live in trees? Who ride beasts as fierce as Longtooths? I claim no kinship with them."

"Don't you?" Leetah spoke up, before turning to storm back to the others. Rayek wasn't the only one who stared after her in surprise.

"She hasn't been the same since the fall of the village." Zhantee spoke quietly.

"Have any of us?" Ahdri put in gently. "We're so far from home. So many of our members lost - or scattered to who knows where? I ask myself what Savah would do..." Her voice trailed off, and she lowered her eyes to the ground. Zhantee's eyes lowered as well.

Rayek's own gaze drifted away to the horizon and for a moment no one could speak, all deeply feeling the loss of the older, wiser elf. ."You are Daughter of Memory, Ahdri. Just lead the village as she always has - and leave our protection to me as she always did. I won't fail again."

* * *

"Ayoooah!" Nightfall howled again - calling the others to her location, as well as reassuring them of her newly won freedom.

"Ayooah! Nightfall!" Cutter called as Nightrunner bounded up to her. Cutter swung her onto his wolffriend - hugging her close. "Praise the High Ones! We were all worried - especially Redlance!"

"Is he alright? When the stranger attacked him...!"

"He's recooperating - and worried sick about you." Cutter reassured her.

Nightfall shivered as her tribemates closed in a reassuring circle. "Did they harm you?" Clearbrook asked swiftly.

"No. But they took me to their camp."

"Where are they now - and how many?" Skywise asked.

"On the rolling plain. But there's more than attacked us - many more. Though they were in disagreement over the attack."

"Will you show us?" Cutter aske her.

"We're going to face them?" Clearbrook glanced at him. "Is that wise? We don't know how many they number, and with the human mounts..."

Cutter hesitated, but shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If we don't face them now, they'll raid us again. We must warn them off."

* * *

Rayek, Ahdri, and Zhantee stood atop the hill closest to the woods - waiting. The elves came out of woods slowly, riding the beasts they'd seen at the treehuts. One rode forward, and Rayek noticed that the elf woman he'd captured rode behind him. For some reason the sight irked him, and he had to quell a surge of anger that rose within him. 'Twen.' The word fluttered through his mind. He shook it off, waiting as the blonde elf studied them.

"You've stolen from my tribe, black-hair." He spoke after a long moment.

"It seems to me your "tribe", as you call it, have enough to spare, barbarian." Rayek returned.

Cutter's eyes narrowed, but he kept his temper in check. "Who are you? Why have you come to the woods?"

"Woods..." Rayek took a moment to taste the word. "If you mean that place," He nodded to the forest beyond them, "we came involuntarily."

Ahdri layed a cautionary hand on his shoulder as she stepped forward. "I am Ahdri, Daughter of Memory. And - in these troubled times - leader to the Sunfolk. Only a short time ago humans invaded our village - and we were forced to flee. We ended up in the caverns of the tunnel-dwellers, who trapped us here after promising us sanctuary."

"You mean the trolls?" Skywise asked.

"Yes - that was as they termed themselves. Our time with them was brief. We found ourselves here, in these hostile lands. And ill-prepared for it."

"That didn't give you the right to steal from us." Cutter pointed out.

"Though Rayek acted without my consent, our needs were desperate. I...I cannot say I would have discouraged him." Zhantee looked at Ahdri in surprise at those words, but stayed silent.

"Then there is no more to say."

"...It would seem so."

"We Wolfriders defend that which is our own. You caught us offguard this time. It won't happen again."

"We don't need anything from you now." Rayek spoke up. His eyes drifted to meet Nightfall's. "Any of you." Nightfall met his gaze, but Rayek only looked away.

For a long moment the two groups faced each other - then Cutter turned and led his tribemates back into the woods.

* * *

"Cutter?" Skywise whispered, watching his soul-brother carefully.

*Arrogant pup!* Strongbow sent, anger coloring his words. Clearbrook layed a hand on the other elder's shoulder.

"Cutter, what do we do?" Scouter asked.

"We return to the Holt. We watch them." Cutter ordered, his voice serious - but distant.

"And if there's trouble?" Treestump asked. "What then, lad?"

"We'll face that when we come to it, Treestump. I only hope we don't. It feels wrong, somehow. To fight amongst our own kind as humans do."

_To Be Continued..._

And the plot thickens! Or something like that...

I love Nightfall and Redlance together - I do! I just wasn't sure who else to have Rayek recognize!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 3**

Days passed. The two tribes only caught glimpses of one another as the Sunfolk settled into the hills. Huts of wood and cloth take the place of clay and stone. The ground itself is frozen by the cold, and they cannot even try to build their homes in the style of Sorrow's End.

Rayek continued his attempts to teach his people to hunt. But the lessons often ended in frustration for all parties involved. Zhantee had the most patience for his teaching, and soon was skilled enough to teach what he had learned. Rayek was relieved to turn over the lessons to the gentler elf. His teaching seemed to be more successful. But it was more than continued failures from the Sunfolk's hunters-in-training that bothered him. It was a restless longing from inside himself. An unfulfilled desire he knew the solution for - but refused to admit to.

'Twen. Twen. What is that cursed word and why can't I get it out of my head?" Rayek stared at the snow-covered woods not far from the edge of their new village. He chewed discontentedly on a piece of dried meat, seated on the ground outside his own hut.

"Rayek!" Zhantee approached him. "I've been meaning to speak to you. About the hunters." The look Rayek gave him was both amused and skeptical. "Alright, hunters-in-training. But teaching them to use a bow is one thing. Bundles of sticks aren't like live prey."

"And you think they're ready for that?" Rayek's voice was laced with doubt.

"Shushen, Dodia, and I didn't do so bad on our first hunt."

"Prey is scarcer now. If they mess up and ruin our hunt, the whole village will suffer."

"So we'll bring Shushen and Dodia too. How badly can it go?"

Several ideas came to mind, but before Rayek could speak a new voice interrupted. "Ah! Rayek. There you are." Shenshen had a basket over one arm and was bundled in one of the warmer furs. "Leetah was looking for you earlier."

Rayek hesitated, glancing back at the huts behind him. Then he stood. "It will have to wait. Zhantee and I are taking the new hunters out to test their skills."

"We are?" Zhantee looked over at him.

"Yes. So they can practice against something other than bundles of sticks." Rayek started off, but paused. "Tell Leetah, I'll speak to her...later."

Zhantee could only offer Shenshen a shrug before hurrying to catch up to Rayek.

"Hmm..." Shenshen gazed after them suspiciously.

"Shenshen!" Someone called..

"Oh, by the midday sun..." Shenshen cursed, trying to hide the basket behind her as Leetach came out from the huts.

"There you are! Vurdah said you were going gathering alone again."

"So what?" Shenshen asked.

"I don't like you going alone. It's too dangerous here."

"Zhantee gave me a knife. He even gave me some lessons." Something in the way Shenshen said it made one wonder if she was truly referring to fighting, but Leetach wasn't distracted.

"Rayek doesn't approve of anyone going into the woods alone."

"Then don't do it. It should make him happy to have you listen to him for a change."

"Little sister!"

"He's been more ill-mannered than ever lately."

"The strangers make him nervous, that's all."

"Pooh! He needs taken down a little. Everything that's happened has just puffed him up more than ever."

"That isn't fair and you know it." Leetah frowned.

"Listen to yourself! You agree with everything he says these days. Thing have been so different between you two ever since..." Shenshen trailed off, realizing what she was saying. Leetah did not answer, and for a moment there was silence between them. "It...it won't bring them back. No matter how tight you hold onto either of us. It won't bring mother and father back."

"What's wrong with wanting to protect what I have left? Including you!" Leetah asked desperately.

"You can't protect me from living!" Shenshen exclaimed, equally upset.

For a moment there was silence again, then Shenshen turned and ran into the woods - leaving Leetah alone. Frustrated tears welled in the Healer's eyes. But there was no one there to console her. No Savah. No Toorah. She could only retreat into the nearest hut to avoid the cold wind stinging her bitter tears.

* * *

"It feels like we're going in circles." One of the hunters whispered to the other.

"I know and I haven't seen any animals. Not even distantly. Is there even anything out here to hunt?"

"Rayek knows what he's doing. Just trust him." Zhantee told them.

"All of you be quiet. You'll scare off the game." Rayek hissed.

The two hunters winced, but Zhantee only offered Rayek an apologetic smile. When he turned back to the trail, Zhantee's smile widened. He'd always idolized the hunter, but had never had the courage to speak to him much. The friendship growing between them meant more to him than he could put to words.

Not far away two pairs of elven eyes watched the hunters progress.

*They're so noisy!* Dart complained. *Why don't they send instead of speak?*

*Don't think these ravvits know how.* Strongbow told his son.

*Whoever heard of elves who can't send?*

*Whoever heard of elves like them at all? They make their holt out of dead trees. They burn flesh like humans. They bumble about the forest, scaring more game than they catch.* Strongbow shook his head in disgust.

Dart frowned, studying the hunting party. *I don't understand why they don't ask for our help. Maybe if we traded meat with them, like we do with the trolls?*

*Trolls have something worth trading for. Come, let's get our own catch back to the Holt.*

Dart hesitated. He couldn't dismiss the other elves as easily as his father could. *I think I'll keep an eye on them for awhile. Make sure they don't turn toward the Holt.*

In sending there is only truth. Strongbow could sense there was more to Dart's desire to stay than precaution. But his son was no longer a child by wolfrider standards. He nodded. *Watch out for the black haired one. He isn't like the others.*

*I'll stay out of his sights.* Dart promised.

* * *

Shenshen brushed aside tears of her own as she wandered the woods. She and Leetah had never used to argue like the way they did now. They were all changing, ever since the terrible flight from Sorrow's End. Gardners were becoming Hunters under Rayek and Zhantee's tutelage. Gathereres now carried weapons. Were the old ways to be lost forever?

She glanced around the barren forest. When the trolls had first trapped them here the leaves had been hued with bright colors like the season of flood and flower. But the leaves had fallen away, leaving only bare branches. And then the sky rained ice and white. Snow, Ahdri had called it. Calling upon all that Savah had taught her. At first it had been hard for the once handmaiden to take up the task give to her. Daughter of Memory. A new source of wisdom and knowledge for the Sunfolk. But slowly she saw her coming into her own.

Not so with her sister. The loss of the village and their parents seemed to have made Leetach cling to what she had left with an almost visible desperation. She'd always been so independant at Sorrow's End. Her need to now keep those she cared about close by her felt stifling to Shenshen. On some level she understood it. Leetah had always like to be in control of both herself and whatever situation she was in. All that had been ripped away from her, and she was trying to regains some sense of it. She wanted to help her sister - but not at the cost of her own freedom!

Her basked was nearly empty. There wasn't much to gather in the snowy woods. She looked up, and froze. Across from her was one of the elves of the other tribe. In Shenshen's eyes she seemed a mere child. Her long blonde hair was loose, and her blue eyes stared at her in amazement and curiousity. She, too, carried a basket. Though hers looked far more filled.

For a long moment neither of them moved or spoke, then the blonde elf began to giggle. "You-you're face...you look like a scared ravvit!"

Shenshen's expression soured. She did not like being made fun of. "That's nothing! You looked like a dumb old zwoot!"

The other elf's look clouded with confusion. "What's a zwoot?"

"It's...it's a big No-hump...but with a hump." Shenshen told her, before realizing how unhelpful the description was. For a moment they simply stood there again - then they both began to giggle.

The wolfrider youth bounded up to her fearlessly, blue eyes dancing. "I am called Newstar! You?"

Shenshen felt her mouth split into a wide grin in a way it hadn't for some time. "Me? I'm Shenshen!"

_To Be Continued..._

I've been busy in RL lately. Sorry for the slow updates to my stories. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 4**

The hunters had found a pair of deer. Before Rayek could move forward, Zhantee put a restraining hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head back to the new hunters. The dark-haired elf scowled. It was alot of meat. If one of them fumbled... Resisting the urge to sigh, he nodded. Zhantee gave his shoulder a squeeze - knowing how hard it had been for him to agree. He then waved the hunters forward. They closed in quietly, and Rayek gave a sharp nod of approval. But as they began to notch arrows to their bows, one stepped back onto a fallen branch. The snap of it breaking was loud in the winter forest. The deer's heads shot up, and they turned to run.

With a snarl, Rayek lept forward - his eyes catching one in it's track. He was aware of the twang of someone's bow. Once; twice; three times? But his concentration was on the deer he held bound.

Hidden not far from them Dart stared at him - eyes wide. 'High Ones! He...what did he...?'

He was interrupted when the deer bounded past his hiding spot. The twang of a bow close by alerted him too late as a young hunter crashed into him. They fell in a tangle of limbs. As they began to sit up and pull away, the other elf froze. "You..you're..."

"The deer!" Dart reminded him, turning.

The arrow had injured it and sent it crashing to the forest floor. It was rising unsteadily to its feet, though. At the same time they notched an arrow and loosed it - both hitting home to finish the kill. There was a pause, then they turned to look at eachother - breaking into smiles.

*You hunt well!* Dart sent without thinking.

The Sunfolk youth reeled back, grabbing his head in surprise. "Wha-? You...You spoke in my head?" He stared at him.

Dart stared back - startled by the reaction. "You really don't know about sendings?"

"Sending? I remember the Mother of Memory speaking of it. The High Ones-"

"Shushen!"

"Midday Fumes! That's Dodia. If she sees you-" Shushen cut off - glancing around. The other elf wasn't in sight.

"Shushen!" Dodia froze, eyes wide. "Sun Bless Us! You got it!" She looked over at him, and began to giggle. "You're covered in snow!" She dusted the white powder out of his hair. "What happened?"

"I...tripped." The youth excused, pulling away. "But my arrow flew true."

"Maybe this will soothe Rayek's temper. Come on." She headed over to the deer.

Shushen glanced around. "I didn't even get his name..." He whispered.

Wolf-sharp ears heard the whispered words. He dared not speak, but... *Dart.*

The sending was hard on one unskilled and unprotected. Still, Shushen couldn't help but smile even as he winced at the word that buzzed through his skull.

* * *

Rayek finished the kill with practiced ease, before he whirled on the hunting party. "Did you come here to hunt or didn't you?" When the group winced at his sharp words, Rayek's lips curled into a snarl. "Do you know what this meat is to us now? Survival. Without it the village will starve."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that the branch was there." One of the hunters stepped forward nervously.

"If you aren't going to pay attention, then stay at the village." Rayek spoke coldly.

Zhantee rested a hand on the golden-eyed elf's shoulder. "Gently, please. This is new to them." He whispered.

"If he doesn't pay attention to a branch, what happens if there's a snake? Or a tail to one of those wild dogs?" Rayek hissed back.

"He doesn't know that."

Rayek glanced back at the hunters. The one's defeated pose reminded him of something he hadn't thought of in years. A young Sunfolk village boy who'd met his first defeat at the teeth of a jackal. Himself. He glanced back at Zhantee, who urged him forward. For a moment Rayek scowled, then he relented.

"Today our prey ran when startled. Tomorrow it could turn and attack. If you don't pay attention, we could lose more than meat. We could lose one of you." He hesitantly placed a hand on the shoulder of the hunter who'd messed up. "There's too few of us as it is."

The hunter looked up, startled, then brightened. "I won't mess up again. I'll definitely bring down prey next time!"

Rayek couldn't help but smile at the boastful words. "Oh? Should I hold you to that?"

"Huh? Er..." The youth quickly deflated - looking nervous. When Rayek chuckled, Zhantee began to laugh. The others soon joined in - dispelling the unpleasant moment.

Dart, back in hiding, watched as some small animals were chased away by the loud laughter. He sighed at the waste. 'Hopeless...'

* * *

A few colored lanterns had survived the Sunfolk's journey. No-Hump hair braided into rope held them up between poles in the center of the new village. Snow had been dug away in a large circle for dancing, and a small square for those who were honored that night. Blankets took the place of where platform and chairs would have been at Sorrow's End. As Ahdri led Rayek, Leetah, Shushen, and Shenshen to it, though, her heart felt light for the first time in weeks. Smiles and laughter filled the village. Hope. For the first time since the fall of Sorrow's End her people felt hope. They watched her as she stood in the square of honor - waiting.

She felt a nervous flutter in her chest. 'Savah always made this look so easy!' She thought as she stepped forward, straightening her posture. "Sunfolk, we have endured many trials these past moons. The loss of our village. The loss of loved ones. At times it seemed our future was grim indeed. But tonight we begin anew. Rayek and Shushen have provided us with bountiful meat. And Shenshen has yielded a plentiful harvest of berries and tree nuts from inhospitable woods. Tonight we shall feast - and celebrate. We, who are the children of the rootless ones, have found ourselves rootless once more. And now have found a home again. And so I name this village "Rootless." For though it may not endure, we have proven for once and all that we will. Now let your joy rebound from the hills themselves!"

The gathered Sunfolk cheered. Musical instruments - some carefully preserved and some newly made - struck up a merry tune and dancers quickly filled the circle. Some Sunfolk dared to don their desert garb - emerging shivering from the dance circle to warm blankets, hot drinks, and the cheers of their fellow villagers.

From the nearby woods, some of the wolfriders gathered to watch the display. Some with awe and delight; some with contempt.

*Can't they do anything without making so much noise?* Strongbow grumbled.

"It's not so bad." Pike told him.

"I think the music is pretty!" Rainsong agreed.

"Hmph. All that ruckus could draw humans." One-Eye pointed out.

"We haven't seen humans since the fire." Clearbrook reminded him. "And dancing is always pleasant." Her eyes sparkled with meaning.

One-Eye chuckled, pulling her close. "Aye, though I've never heard of so many elves dancing in one place."

"It looks like fun!" Newstar put in.

"I'd have to agree." Skywise grinned. "They certainly have some pretty flowers down there."

Newstar clamped a hand over her mouth as she started to giggle. Her brother blinked at the older elves in confusion. "But I don't see any flowers." He said.

"Heh. Maybe I should slip some dreamberries into those baskets..." Pike began to slip forward.

"Oh, no you don't!" Woodlock grabbed his hood and hauled him back. "Cutter said we do no more than watch."

Clearbrook looked over to where Nightfall was watching the celebration. She frowned at the odd look on her friend's face. *Nightfall, is something wrong?* She lock-sent to her.

Nightfall started a little, glancing over, before turning back to the Sunfolk. *I- no, not wrong. But - they're so very different from us.*

*Are they? Look closer. That's music and song - whatever its form. See that mother with her little one? And those two holding eachother close by the fire? Not so different, I'd say, in what matters most.* She looked over, but Nightfall seemed intent again. She followed her gaze to where a group sat around the leader of the other elves. But at their distance she couldn't say who she was looking at. Clearbrook frowned, glancing back at Nightfall. Something seemed wrong, but the young huntress had sent otherwise - and no one could lie in a sending. Struck by an idea, Clearbrook scanned the gathered elves for the black-haired hunter who'd carried Nighfall off, and found him near the leader - exactly where the other's eyes were locked. She glanced back at Nightfall - eyes widening. 'Oh, young friend, could it be...?'

* * *

"A forest flower for our best gatherer." Zhantee held out a red bloom for Shenshen.

The elf maiden giggled. "How did you find a flower?" She asked as she accepted the gift. "All this praise is going to puff me up!"

Zhantee grinned in reply, before moving to sit down by Rayek. "Have you noticed?" He whispered to the head hunter.

"That we're being watched? How could I miss?"

"Dodia noticed too. But most everyone else seems unaware. What do we do?" Zhantee paused, noticing Rayek's distant look. "Rayek?"

Rayek tore his eyes from the woods. "Don't say anything. Just be alert. They're just curious."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I...I just am." Rayek looked out at the woods again. Zhantee watched him for a moment, uncertain, then turned back to the festival with a slight frown.

Though she could not hear their whispered words, Leetah noticed their exchange. Her eyes followed Rayek's to the woods, and for a moment she thought she saw eyes shine out of the darkness. At first she was frightened, but when she saw no more, she glanced back at the hunters. Zhantee was now watching the dancing, but Rayek's eyes were on the distant forest still.

A feeling of agitation swept through her. Rayek had been her lovemate for hundreds of years. He infuriated and delighted her in turns, but his persistant affection had been as consistent as the Daystar to her. So many other constants had been ripped from her. Savah; her parents; her home; even the very unfallibleness of her powers.

In both the fight and flight from Sorrow's End there had been wounded. Many wounded. Too many. Strength gave out; powers waned. With rest they returned, but how many did death claim while she slumbered? How many lives lost for every life she saved? Death - her ancient foe - seemed to mock her in her weakness. Never, never had she felt such utter failure - such powerlessness to stop what had happened.

And now? Now to lose Rayek too?

Her hands clenched around her scarf. No. She wouldn't - not without a fight. Standing up, she stepped lightly over to the two hunters, letting her scarf flutter down to fall over Rayek's eyes.

"Eh?" Startled only momentarily, Rayek smirked and with a guesture lifted the scarf from his face and pulled it out of Leetah's hand with his magic.

"Oh! Not fair!" Leetah pouted down at her lovemate.

Rayek eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Joining the dance." She stepped past him. "Care to join me?"

Zhantee pushed at Rayek's shoulder. "Go on! Show off! It will do you both good!" He whispered.

Rayek hesitated, but relented - floating Leetah's scarf back to her, and taking her hand at they joined others in the circle. Their motions were smoth, and graceful. Their steps seeming to naturally match with knowledge gained from centuries of practice. For a moment in time it was as if nothing had changed. They could have been back in Sorrow's End, dancing at the Festival of Flood and Flower as they had countless times before.

But then the song came to an end, and Rayek began to lead her back to where they were seated. She dug in her heels, pulling at his hand. "Once more!"

Rayek looked distracted as he glanced back. "No, Leetah, not tonight. Come, let's sit again."

A part of her wated to rebel and return to the welcome forgetfullness of the dance. But glancing back she caught sight of the woods, and remembered her original intent. "Another night - promise me!" It was more of a demand than a request, but Rayek did not disappoint her.

"Any night you wish. Come."

She flet a smug smile curve her lips as she let him lead her back to the place of honor by Ahdri. She glanced over her shoulder at the woods. 'There, you see?' She felt like shouting. 'You hear? As ~I~ wish. It's me he wants. As he always has.'

* * *

Nightfall watched the dance. Over the music even wolf-sharp ears could not make out words. But when the healer sent a smug look back toward the woods, she knew who it was meant for. She was ill prepared for the mix of emotion it caused. Slipping down from the tree, she left the group of wolfriders watching the festival without a word. The cool night wind was no comfort. Back at the holt she curled up in her bed, biting her lip to muffle her frustrated sobs.

Lost in misery, she at first didn't notice the comforting arms wrapped around her. "R-Redlance?"

Her lifemate's smile was gentle as he brushed aside her tears. "My brave Nightfall. How long will you try to hide the truth?"

Fresh tears spilled over and she turned to bury her face in his chest. "I'm sorry! So very sorry."

"Hush. You aren't at fault. Neither is he. Recognition is recognition."

*But I wanted it to be you!*

The sending pierced his heart, and for a moment Redlance let his own disappointment shadow his face. Pushing it aside, he held her close. *As did I, but it does not change our hearts, beloved.*

"What about the child? Our tribes are so different."

"It will be what it will be."

"I...can sense things about him. He wants what's right for his tribe. He strives for that. But...he's so rash and impulsive. What kind of father will he be?"

"Bearclaw was rash and impulsive. Did you ever doubt his love for Cutter? For any of us?"

"...no."

"He'll make mistakes, all parents do. We will, too, no doubt."

"We?" Nightfall glanced up at him.

"Cubs belong to the whole tribe. Right?"

Nightfall managed a smile. "Right." She buried her face back into his chest. "He has a lovemate too."

"He's probably as confused as you then. You need to talk to him."

"I will...tomorrow..."

* * *

The Sunfolk celebration lasted late into the night, as was their custom. Rayek found his attempts to slip away as he had often at Sorrow's End thwarted time and again. He was accustomed to his people depending on his skills, but though he'd always welcomed their praise, he'd also enjoyed the freedom of coming and going at will. A freedom he no longer seemed to have. In some ways he found the restriction maddening.

It was when the festival was waning that he finally was able to seek the solitude of his hut. In some ways relieved for the peace and quiet. But there was an aching desire inside of him that being alone made harder to ignore. And worse - a feeling of being unwell had begun to come over him. He felt his strength ebbing a little each day.

When his doorway was parted he glanced back and for a moment in the darkness he mistook the figure at his door for another. 'Twen...?' But he shook off the shadowy vision and looked again.

Leetah stood watching him from the doorway, both carefully and suspiciously. "Were you expecting another?"

A part of him wanted to tell her the truth. Never, even once, in Sorrow's End, had there been lies between them. But those days were slipping away. It seemed everything they'd once had was slipping away from them. "How many times have I told you? You are the only one worth having."

Leetah came to him then, holding him close. For a moment her hands, her powers, erased the feeling of illness. But the ache was still there - even as he tried to ignore it. They held tighter to eachother than he was certain they ever had. Went farther; deeper than ever. At that moment his beloved healer would have given him all of her - as he had always wanted. Only now it was too late. He could feel the distance growing between them even as they clung to one another.

They did not sleep, but for a long time neither moved. He felt the small quakes of Leetah's silent sobs - felt her tears on his skin. His own fell to mingle with her hair. Still no words passed between them as the sky began to lighten. When Leetah rolled away from him he did not pull her back. Instead he rose to his feet, collected his clothes and hunting spear, and left the hut.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

I hope you'll all enjoy where I'm taking this fic. It might not play out quite as you'd expect it to. But hopefully you'll find you like it anyhow. The final scene between Leetah and Rayek is taken from the novelization of the first part of the comic series. It's one of my favorite additional scenes. I think I had alot more sympathy for Rayek as a character after reading the novel. I actually had a bit less sympathy for Leetah afterwards, contradictorily. Reviews make my day, btw. LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 5**

None of the wolfriders had ever approached the village of the Sunfolk. They'd watched it from the woods, but that was all. The Sunfolk avoided the woods altogether unless hunting or gathering. So the two tribes had co-existed the past weeks without really interacting. Not so different, Nightfall reflected, then their coexistence with the humans. Would the building tension turn to violence as well?

Shaking aside such thoughts, she approached the village. 'Rootless' the other elven chief had named it the past night. Having seen that the other elves were usually awake during the day, and knowing most of her own tribe would be asleep, she'd chosen daylight to attempt this. Redlance had insisted on accompanying her. Though she'd made him promise to stay at the woodline and out of sight.

Still tired by the celebration, few Sunfolk were awake in the early morning light. One exited her tent, yawning, but froze upon seeing her.

"...I am looking for Rayek." Nightfall spoke to her.

The girl's eyes widened even more, a feat she hadn't though possible. She swallowed, and pointed at a hut a few farther down. "His...his hut is that one." She stammered out.

"Thank-you." She told her, walking past her over to it. For several moments she hesitated. Should she knock, call him out? Was he still asleep? Taking a deep breath to firm her resolove, she found herself remembering the first meeting and how he'd carried her off. Flipping open the curtained doorway, she entered. "We must have words, Sunfolk."

It was not, however, Rayek who turned to face her, but his healer lovemate. Her hair was loose around her , and she'd obviously been belting on her fur overdress. The moment she saw Nightfall, her eyes narrowed. "How dare you storm in here like this! Have you barbarians no manners?"

Nightfall's jaw clenched, but she held her temper in check. "I came seeking your chief hunter."

"You have no business here." Leetah said, her voice icy.

"Why do you deny the truth we both know?"

"Truth? What truth?"

"In my tribe we don't play these games. We know. We accept."

"How unsurprising that you so completely misinterpret what has happened. What has passed between you may give you the right to attempt to woo Rayek, but the final decision is his."

"Decision? What decision?" Nightfall asked, bewildered. "Recognition is recognition. It's the way."

Leetah walked past her to the doorway, pausing there to glance back. "To us recognition is no more than a mere, blind instinct. We are many times your elder, and you have much to learn." With that she let the curtain close behind her. Nightfall could hear her footsteps on the snow-covered ground as she walked away.

Frustrated tears welled again in her eyes as she tried to figure out what to do. She could stay and wait for Rayek - but if what the healer had said was true, would it do any good? Could those of the strange elves tribe truly deny recognition? Did he not feel what she felt? Too confused to think clearly, she ran out of the hut back to the woods.

Redlance, startled, reached out for her. *Nightfall?*

His lovemate threw herself into his arms as more frustrated tears welled in her eyes. "I don't understand them. I don't understand them at all!"

"Shush. It's alright. Tell me what happened."

"Not here. Let's go back. I can't stand to be near here."

Redlance listened to her story as they rode back, his face growing more and more serious. *That's madness. No one can deny recognition.* He lock-sent as they entered their room at the Holt.

"I don't know anymore." Nightfall climbed into their furs, her expression dejected. "I...I need him. The way the plants need the sun. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Nothing tonight. Rest now and see what happens when the moons rise again. You need your strength."

"I don't see how one more day will make a difference." Nightfall murmurred.

"You never know." Redlance sat next to her, watching until she fell into a restless sleep. Then he collected his spear and an extra cloak before slipping out of the holt.

The scent was long gone from where the other elves had invaded the Holt. But it was strong around the forest edge near the village. It took time to find the freshest trail, but Redlance had once been the Wolfrider's best tracker. His strength had never recovered to the point where he could hunt again. In fact, the last time he'd hunted was the stag the night...

He turned his mind from following such thoughts. No good to dwell on the past now. He concentrated on following the trail of the dark-haired hunter instead.

* * *

Shushen glanced up as his two arrows dropped to the ground next to him with a light thump on the snowy ground. "Ah, Dodia. I was going to collect them."

"Oh? This one too?" Dart's arrow dropped softly to the ground next to his.

"Um..yah. It's mine. I found the feathers in the woods-"

"And the metal tip too?" Dodia asked pointedly. Shushen flushed, knowing he'd been caugh in the lie. "How did it come to be in your deer?"

"I sort-of...ran into him. And then we both shot. It's still my kill! Our arrows hit together."

"He was spying on us. And you didn't mention him?"

"Dart didn't mean any harm!"

That brought the elf maiden up short. "You know his name?"

"He was just watching. Not spying."

"You couldn't have exchanged more than a few words when I found you."

"It wasn't what he said so much as how he acted. He even complimented my hunting - Rayek never does that."

"Rayek is hard on all of us. But Zhantee says he's no harder on us than himself."

"How so?"

"He still thinks there's more he could have done to save the village."

"No one could have done anything more. Ahdri said if not for the emergence of Zhantee's shielding magic and Leetah's healing powers that Rayek would have died."

Dodia sat down beside him, gazing out across the village. "I think he might have preferred dying in defense of Sorrow's End than living with the failure of losing it."

"But that's madness! As long as we're still alive and together, that's what matters - right?. I didn't want to leave either, but here we are - and we have a new village to protect."

"Which is why you should have told us about the wolfrider." Dodia turned to look at him pointedly.

"Dodia...Rayek's wrong about the wolfriders."

"Oh? You were so quick to brag about your bravery during the raid. Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know...I just...I feel it. We aren't meant to fight with them."

"I don't think it's that simple. For any of us. And most of all for Rayek."

"Why?"

"..." Dodia hesitated, then stood - changing the subject. "I won't tell anyone about...Dart, was it? On one condition."

"What?" Shushen looked at her suspiciously.

"I know you're planning on taking that back to him." She nodded at the arrow. "I go with you. Agreed?"

"No fair, Dodia!"

"I didn't say it was." The ever-calm elf maiden replied, and simply waited.

Shushen sighed. "Agreed. I was going to go tonight after most of the rest of the village is asleep. The wolfriders seem to be awake then."

"Tonight then."

* * *

Rayek had hunted most of the morning unsuccessfully. His mind was distracted, and even though he knew it was dangerous to hunt under those circumstances he couldn't bring himself to turn around empty handed. Finally he found a boar in a glen abundant with winter mushrooms. He moved into position, and when he attracted the boar's attention, froze it in place with his gaze. "Calmly now. You won't feel this."

"You do your prey no honor, taking the fight out of it." A voice interrupted, and Rayek glanced over sharply, though he kept his hand out to keep the boar entranced. It was the red-haired elf he'd defeated during the raid. He carried a new spear, and rode one of the wild-dogs.

Rayek eyed him suspiciously. "What do you know of honor? Your tribe is more beast than elf! Is it an honor to die in pain and fear?"

"Would you fight to the death if attacked?"

The Sunfolk hunter's golden eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"No, a question." The red-haired elf replied patiently. "Would you defend you and yours to the death?"

"Of course I...!" Rayek froze, trailing off. His jaw tightened, and he turned away. "It isn't the same." He stared at the boar for a long moment, then released it with a snarl and a clap. The boar gave a squeal of fright and bolted. Rayek watched it go, frustration clear on his features.

Redlance rode closer, his eyes understanding. "Sometimes our hearts aren't in the kill."

"My heart is none of your concern." Rayek snapped, heading toward where he'd hidden his No-Hump.

"I am Redlance - lifemate to Nightfall."

"I have nothing to do with you and yours." Before he could mount his No-Hump, his feet were suddenly entangled by tree roots. "?"

"I'm sorry. But we must have words." Redlance apologized, his hand held out - his magic controlling the plants.

Rayek stared, his eyes widening a little. "You! You have magic?"

"I am a treeshaper." Redlance nodded, dismounting. He patted the wolf's neck, and it reluctantly slipped back into the woods.

"I've never heard of such."

"One of our chief's held such magic. It's my honor to as well." Redlance came to stand near him. "I have never heard of your magic either."

"I am unique among my people." A touch of pride entered Rayek's voice. "For my magic, and my choice to take the path of a hunter."

"We have seen that few of your people hunt."

"Until the fall of the village none but I did."

"One hunter for a whole tribe?" Redlance asked in surprise. "That is a solitary path."

"I don't mind the solitude. I prefer it!" Suddenly seeming to recall that he was not staying by choice, Rayek glanced down at the roots entrapping him with a scowl. "None of this is your concern. Release me at once!"

"When we have finished speaking."

"I have!" Reaching out a hand, Rayek began to move the roots away from him with his magic. Redlance reached out his hand as well, using his plantshaping powers to counter Rayek's attempt to escape. Rayek's patience gave out first. "What do you want? I want nothing to do with your kind!"

Sweat peppered Redlance's forehead from the exertion of pitting his magic against Rayek's. He wiped his forehead, drawing in a shaky breath. "Our "kind"? We are the same kind. Soul meets soul when eyes meets eyes - You of all your people know us to be of one race!"

Rayek winced at his words. What elf did not know that age old phrase about recognition? 'Soul meets soul when eyes...' He recalled all too well when the amber eyes of the wolfrider maiden had stared into his. But the meeting of souls had brought knowledge with it. "You are "kin" to the wild dogs you ride!"

"You mean the wolves? Yes. Our first chief was part wolf. His mother was the High One Timmain - a shapechanger. She took the form of a wolf to learn how to hunt for the tribe's sake. But she lost herself to the now of wolf-thought."

Rayek stared, taken back by the tale. "A high one became a wolf - forever?"

"After she brought them Timmorn they never saw her again. None know what became of her. Timmorn became our first chief, and his blood flows through all our veins. But that doesn't change what we are. Elves. The same as you."

"You don't know, do you?" Rayek asked him, his voice strangely subdued. "You don't understand what it means."

Redlance frowned, not certain what he was referring to. "The wolfblood give us strength. We can scent, and stalk as they do. It's part of who we are."

The dark-haired hunter said nothing for a long moment. "It is not part of who we are."

"When you say "we", do you mean "we", or just "you"?" At Rayek's glower, Redlance continued. "Do you believe as your lovemate does, then? That recognition is blind instinct to be ignored?"

"Leetah said...? When did you speak with her?"

"I did not. Nightfall did. Earlier this very day."

"Nightfall?" Rayek repeated the name, realizing he'd said it earlier. Speaking it himself, he knew at once who it was. 'Twen...' The word slipped through his consciousness, bringing with it a renewal of the ache and longing that had been haunting him these weeks.

"Your lovemate was not pleased to speak with her."

Rayek sighed. "No, I imagine not."

"Why? Why do you both resist something that can't be denied? Recognition is recognition. New blood - renewal. For both our tribes."

"You said she was your lifemate. How can you just accept it? Why doesn't it bother you?" Rayek countered.

Redlance was silent for a moment, and he brushed his forehead with his sleeve again. "I am...disappointed to not be the one to bring a child to Nightfall. But it does not change what's in my heart. Her joy will be my own. I'd be happy to help raise them - if I have the time." His hand rested on his side then, and he took another shaky breath.

Rayek felt the roots loosen around his feet slightly. "What do you mean?"

Redlance smiled sadly. "The child will give her someone else to care for when..." He wavered then, and quickly spread his hand towards the roots to release his control over them. "Since my capture by the humans I have felt myself slipping away. Like a tree with root rot - dying from the inside out. It's only a matter of time..." He collapsed towards the ground and - on instinct - Rayek held out a hand - using his magic to slow the fall. Though he couldn't stop it completely, it gave him time to leap forward and catch him.

"Wait! What humans?" He demanded of the half-conscious elf. "Where are they? And why are you dying? Where is your healer?"

Redlance opened his eyes wearily. "Humans fled the fire...I managed to save part of the forest. But the wind swept the blaze towards them - consuming that part of the forest; maybe them too."

"What of your tribe's healer?"

"Rain? Killed. Long ago."

"Humans again." Rayek gritted his teeth.

"If only!" A cough wracked his frame, but he managed to smile as he realized something. "You caught me."

"You fell." The words were an accusation.

Redlance's laugh was pained. "Like a tree with root rot..." Then his eyes slid shut.

"What does that mean? Redlance? Redlance!" Rayek found himself both frustrated and somewhat concerned. Something was obviously seriously wrong with the other elf. But he'd purposefully kept his distance from the wolfriders. Why did he have to seek him out? Involve him in this way? What was he supposed to do now? Leave him here? Return him to his tribe? Then he recalled his words to the young Sunfolk hunter Zhantee was training. 'There's too few of us as it is.'

A growl from nearby caught his attention. His head shot up - and found himself staring at Redlance's wolf as it reemerged from the woods. It gave another growl, and crouched down as if ready to spring.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. More to come.

**_Han Xiang_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flight From Sorrow's End Part 6**

"Rayek! You'll make me spill the water." Leetah accused, giggling as she glanced back at her lovemate.

"How long will you torment me, Leetah? I've asked you to be my lifemate. Any maiden here would have said yes."

"So why pursue me, my arrogant one?"

Though she was teasing him, her tone was still laced with affection. It was always the same with them, They were so well balanced, why was it she never seemed to accept that? "Because you are the only one worth having." He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh! You're holding me too tight! Let me catch my breath and I'll give you an answer!"

Though a part of him suspected it was another ploy, he'd let her go slowly. "Very well...I release you!"

With a bright laugh, Leetah ran forward - obviously planning on avoiding the discussion once more.

"Leetah!" He called after her, partly frustrated at this neverending cycle of theirs. But frustration was quickly replaced with worry when a scream drew his attention - and an unfamiliar form loomed forward.

They had tales of humans. Rayek had never been certain he believed them. For a moment time seemed to freeze. Leetah's laughter had halted as she stared at the man towering over her. He'd layed aside his spear to speak to her earlier. As the human raised his weapon to strike he found it in his hand without even realizing he'd picked it up. "Leetah!"

The water crashed to the ground as sense enough returned to the Sunfolk Healer to back away. It gave Rayek time and space to get between them, his spear thrusting forward in a deadly strike. His lovemate stared in horror as the human fell. Despite feeling shaken himself at what he'd done, he reached out to turn her away. "Run! Go to Savah!"

He was surprised when she obeyed, part of him wondered what terrified her more. The human's attack, or his own deadly response.

Another scream - this one cut short - brought his attention back to where the first human had come from. More were there now - and atleast one villager lay unmoving at one's feet. A cry of rage escaped him, and he ran forward - his spear once again striking true. Another moved forward, and he froze it with his gaze. Even so he barely managed to dodge an attack from a third. More were coming - he saw two slip by him into the village. Screams began to fill the air and he saw some of his folk flee the invaders.

"Rayek! Rayek, what is happening?" A familiar voice made him turn.

"Suntoucher! Humans! Stay back!" He shouted a warning, but it did no good. Even as he managed to freeze one human with his gaze, another let loose an arrow at the blind elf.

"Father!" Shenshen's scream punctuated the moment in his memory.

Pulling out his knife - he threw it with deadly accuracy at the human archer. Now left with only his spear, though, he could do nothing as more archers arrived.

"Daughter - go! Run!"

"Mother!"

He had not witnessed Toorah's death. But Shenshen's second scream still echoed in his mind. The battle was a blur after that. He only knew that no matter how hard he fought, he was pushed farther back. There was always another human to fight, even as his spear found its mark time and again. He briefly remembered seeing other villagers attempt to fight. But, untrained, they were no match for the human warriors. Human weapons made it through his own defenses - but the longer the battle wore on the less pain seemed to matter. Until a sword cut deep into his side - forcing him to his knees.

"Rayek!" He heard Leetah's scream, and remembered thinking how much it sounded like Shenshen's had.

"Rayek!" Another voice shouted, and as the human's sword came down for the final blow it jarred against an invisible wall. His eyesight blurred as he turned a shocked gaze on Zhantee - who stood nearby with his hands outstretched. The potterer seemed as shocked at the magic as he was. Leetah ran forward to pull him away. The human gave an outraged cry - beating on the shield. Sweat peppered Zhantee's face as he began to back away.

"Flee, Sunfolk! Sorrow's End is lost!" Ahdri's voice seemed to come from far away.

There was a familiar rumbling sound, and he opened his eyes to see some of the village zwoots charge the humans - allowing Zhantee to break his shield. He hurried to Leetah's side to help her carry him to where other zwoots waited.

"This way, quickly!" He heard Shushen call. Adept at herding the animals, he must have somehow gotten them to charge the humans.

"Ahdri, help us quickly!" Leetah called, and he was lifted onto Savah's handmaiden's zwoot.

From it's height he could see the humans recooperating quickly - and some Sunfolk nearby them, too panicked to follow Ahdri's command, or Shushen's instructions. "Mustn't leave them..." He whispered weakly.

"We have no choice." Ahdri told him.

"Leetah, Zhantee - up here!" On the largest of the zwoots, Dodia helped the other two up as the humans began to shoot at them.

"Savah...where's Savah?" He grasped Ahdri's sleeve.

Her look pained, the handmaiden had only turned the zwoot away - following Shushen and Dodia's path from the village. "Hurry everyone! Follow!" She shouted to those they passed. Some hurried to follow, but Rayek saw many falling behind - unable to keep up. He could still hear their screams as darkness overtook him.

* * *

Rayek awakened with a gasp, for a moment too disoriented to figure out where he was. For a brief second he thought he was back in his hut at Sorrow's End - the terrible vision no more than a dream. But the bitter cold and daylight filtering through the cloth walls of his hut in Rootless brought with it the harsh reality. Not a dream; a memory.

The flap to his hut was pushed open, and Redlance's wolf peered inside, its eyes fixed on him. Since he'd used his gaze on it, the wolf had not threatened him again. It had given a soft growl when Zhantee and Leetah had helped carry the wolfrider into her hut. But a word from him, and the wolf had quieted. Denied entrance to the healer's hut, it had stayed by his side instead.

The Sunfolk, still endlessly curious, had bombarded him with questions - several staring in awe at the wolf. He'd told them he had met the wolfrider when hunting and that he was injured badly. No more. Tired of the endless questions, and still feeling weakened from the denied calling of recognition - he'd retreated to his hut. He must have fallen asleep, though he did not think he could have slept too long - judging by the light outside.

The memory of the fall of the village had done nothing to lighten his mood. He exited the hut, noting that the sun would set soon. The wolf looked into the village - giving a soft whine. Rayek follow its gaze. "Let's see..." He spoke to it absently.

Though busy preparing for the evening meal, the Sunfolk still found time to gawk as the wolf followed him through the village toward Leetah's hut. Zhantee sat outside of it, he met his eyes and shook his head. Leetah must still have been at work. Whatever had been wrong must have been serious indeed.

The wolf gave another soft whine, but Rayek turned to it sharply. "No! We mustn't disturb the healing." It struck him then that he kept speaking to it as if it could understand him. And the hurt look the wolf sent his way seemed only to emphasize it.

'The elves have wolf blood...perhaps the wolves have elf blood?' The thought was rather disturbing to him. 'Or perhaps they were intelligent to begin with and that was why their high one chose that form?' He was tempted to shake his head to clear it of such wandering thoughts.

"Lead Hunter?"

The title was still new to him. It took him a moment to turn to the young girl who was waiting for him. It took him another moment to recall her name. "Behtia, wasn't it?" Her father had died in the fall of the village, and her mother had not lasted to receive Leetah's care.

She broke into a smile, nodding. "Yes, I'm Behtia. Ahd - that is - the Daughter of Memory requests your presence, Lead Hunter."

'That's right...Ahdri took her in.' He recalled. He could easily guess the subject Ahdri had called him to discuss. His gaze wandered back to Leetah's hut, and he nodded. Lead the way."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

**_Han Xiang_**


End file.
